Mt Moon's Caves of Horror
by Chibi-Chan101
Summary: When a mistress wants to turn humans into pokemon of her chosing, Misty has to step up and be the hero when everyone has seemed to turn on her.Transformations into horrid zubats, backstabbing ways, biting, read the suspense. Rated M for language/violence.
1. Prolouge

…::::_Prologue:::…_

Ding! Ding!

As the male pokemon tamer and lass go out the Pokemon Center with red scarves wrapped tightly around their necks, the two walk to the entrance of the dark and mysterious Mt. Moon. The Tamer tightens his fist and grins with delight.

"Yes! We're ready for Mt. Moon! Cerulean City, here we come!" The tamer starts to walk into the darkness. The Lass hesitated. The tamer turned around.

"What's wrong? _Scared?_" the tamer taunted.

The lass's cheeks turned red with anger. "NO! It's just that…I remember something happening here a while back. Didn't it appear on the news one time?"

The tamer looked at the ground, thinking. "Well there was an incident here a couple of years back, but it's a long story…" The Lass clung onto the Tamer's leather jacketed arm.

"Tell me on the way through the cave. It'll entertain me."

~Sigh~ "Alright then!" the tamer agreed. The two pokemon trainers walked through the intersection of light and darkness right into Mt. Moon.

The cave was dark, but you could see clear enough to know where you were going. The tamer and lass were still cringed together.

"Geez sis, you can let up a little…it's not that scary in here…" the tamer complained.

The lass loosed her grip a little. "Sorry, I just don't want us to be lost in here."

"Good point."

"I want to hear the incident story!" the lass jumped up in excitement.

The Tamer stopped in front of the first and only sign in Mt. Moon. "Read the sign."

The Lass let go of her brother and walked up to the sign for a better look. "It reads…_Warning! Zubats will suck blood!_" The lass shivered a bit.

The tamer and lass started to walk together more into Mt. Moon.

"Long time ago, before even I was born, in 1956 there was this group of teens, 2 girls and 3 boys. They decided to go through Mt. Moon since it was a quicker way to get to Cerulean City. They read the warning sign you read sis. They laughed it off and went on. Little did they know that they woke up 9 zubats by their outburst, but they didn't attack them, not yet, but they followed them quietly. They went through two floors and they started to get a little lost and worried…"

The Tamer paused to go down a latter. The Lass followed him and then they started walking near the walls. The path started to get a little darker.

"They accidentally took the wrong path and couldn't find the right path. They got to a little cove of just wall. The 9 zubats that followed them SWOOPED down and flutter around them using screech to make them defenseless. They screamed, and in circles and covered their ears. Two of the boys that were in the group fell down and got shielded off from the rest of the group by other zubats that was in the room. The huge group of zubats circled them both until one of the zubats shank his fangs into one of the boy's neck and started to suck some of his blood. The other circling group did the same to the other boy. Not long after that they all flew away into the cave. The 2 girls were hiding behind rocks while the one boy ran over to the victims and see if they were alright….they were scuffled up a little, but they were alright. When he told the girls that they were alright, the girls started to walk toward them. When the girls got to a meter away from them, the two boys that were attacked jumped on the boy and started to scuff him up. The two girls stopped and stared at what would traumatize them for the rest of their life…"

The tamer stopped again to go up a latter, which the lass did the same. The tamer started to look around and walked left, then right. The lass walked to the tamer.

"Hey do you know where we're going?"

"Of Course I do! We go this way!" The two started to walk in the center of the cave.

"So what happened next?" her voice trailed off in fear.

The tamer stopped and raised his arms over his sister and showed his teeth.

"The two boys hissed and fangs grew in their mouth! They grew sharp nails and their eyes went to a pitch black small state, like when a bright light hits your eyes your eyes get smaller. BUT! The boy was terrified and yelled at the girls to run at his last breath. One of the fanged boys held down the boy and the other bit into the boy's neck and blood started to run out. He screamed but the scream of terror soon turned into a hissing sound! His teeth also turned sharp and his eyes went black and small. The two boys let go of their victim and all the boys ran toward the two girls. The girls screamed and ran toward a light at the end of the path. They finally saw the exit but the boys were very close to them. One of the boys grabbed one of the girl's hair and actually ripped some of it out. The two girls jumped out of the exit of Mt. Moon into the bright sunlight. They got up and looked back at the entrance. There was nothing there but darkness. The two girls walked up to the entrance and only heard zubats. The three boys were never found up to this day. And that, my sister is the story of the Mt. Moon incident…"

The lass stopped in her tracks with her face a little pale. The tamer turned around. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to the wall. It was curved in a cove like shape. "Where in the same place as the teenagers in the incident!"

The tamer looked around. "Well I guess we are. That means we're close to the exit. Come on!"

The two walked down into a hall-like area. The lass hear a scuffle behind her. She turned but nothing was there. She could clearly see the ceiling also. The lass walked on but she heard it again. She turned, and again nothing there.

The scuffle happened a last time but a shadow went passed her. She yelped. Her brother stopped.

"If a zubat did attack us it would get through our scarves. That's way the Pokemon Center passes out these scarves before going though Mt. Moon."

The lass walked passed the tamer in caution. "I don't care! They can rip it off for all you know…"

"Oh that's just-

"SCCRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"AAAAHHHH!" the tamer screamed and fell to the ground with a zubat easily ripping his scarf into pieces.

"Brother! Hold on! Go RATTATA!!!" She threw a red poke ball.

A simple rattata busted out of the poke ball and cried its name.

"Go rattata! Use your hyper fang on zubat!" she pointed.

The rattata's tooth started to glow and charged toward the zubat.

The zubat flew up and spat out toxins on rattata, which badly poisoned rattata and couldn't fight.

"Oh no! Rattata return!"

Bzzzzzzt!

"Oh man! I'm out of pokemon!" The zubat swooped down to her brother again completely ripping off his scarf to expose his neck. The tamer got up and pointed to a light at the end of the cave.

"Sister! The light! That's the exit! Go!" As he soon said that, the zubat bit his neck and took some of his blood. The tamer eyes got smaller and his stiffened. The zubat got off him and flew back into the cave. The tamer fell to his knees. He gridded his teeth and held his head.

The lass walked slowly toward the tamer. "Craig?..."

The tamer raised his head and grinned a fanged smile. "Why yes sister…." He said in an insane tone," I'm just fine…you know…I think I dropped something back in the cave…why don't we go together to make sure we don't lose each other…."

He held out his hand toward the lass. The lass knew that the tamer wasn't him. He looked like the boys in the incident he described…

The lass backed up, and started to run toward. The tamer ran right behind her with the crazy grin on his face still.

The lass ran faster toward the light. It shined with radiance when she got closer to it.

"Almost there…." A hand extended from behind her and grabbed her scarf.

"Ah! Let Go!!!" As she tugged her scarf.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?! I'm your brother… You're supposed to always help me with anything…..And I want your BLOOD!"

"N-N-Not…On…My…Watch!…"

The lass tugged herself forward. The tamer soon grabbed her scarf with his other hand. The lass was struggling because he clearly out matches her in physical strength. She quickly tugged harder until the fabric couldn't hold anymore.

RIP!

The lass was lunged out of the cave due to her force and landed in the bright green grass.

"…..err…wh-wha?..."

Her whole body was on the ground. She got up and looked at the entrance into Mt. Moon. It was very dark in the entrance. She walked up to the entrance a little.

"EEEEEEEEEYYYEEEEE!"

Hundreds of zubats flew out of the cave into the light blue sky…

The lass stood away from the entrance, frowning. "The Mt. Moon incident….has come back…"

_….::::End of Prologue:::…_


	2. The Terror Begins

Ha! Scared you huh? Well this story is based on a dream I had when I was little around when Pokémon Yellow was popular. I read the Mt. Moon warning sign and I had a thought about Ash actually getting bit and turning into a blood sucker and chase Misty until she ran out of the cave. This story isn't exactly based off my dream but it's close enough!

Well hope you like this chapter!

…_:::Chapter 1-The Terror Begins:::…_

"......."

*Tic! Tic! Tic! Tic! Tic! Tic!*

**Hey Launa. You there?**

Misty waited for a reply. "…"

*Ding!*

_Of Course Misty! What's up?_

Misty sat up a little straighter and moved the mini laptop in her lap a little closer. She was sitting on a tree in the forest between Pewter City and Mt. Moon.

**Oh Nothing. Just waiting for that block-headed friend of mine, Ash. He said he would come with me to Cerulean City because I got a letter from my sisters that they would be coming back from their cruise tour and they wanted to see me but at the rate Ash is coming, I'll be here forever!**

_LOL! Well that's boys for you!_

…

**What's with the dot dot dot?**

_Well I can't believe that you're going through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City._

**Why? Everyone knows that it's the quickest way there.**

_Yeah, but didn't you hear on the news about what happened in Mt. Moon a few days ago?_

**No. I was in Pallet Town visiting Ash for a little. The news didn't go that far.**

_Well it should have. The news told that two Pokémon trainers when in there, brother and sister, but the girl only came out of the cave._

**WH-WHAT?! Then what happened to the boy?**

_The Lass girl described it as this. The boy was a tamer and was her older brother by a couple of months. They went in there talking about an incident that happened in 1957 right in Mt. Moon. When they got near the exit, the tamer got attacked by a zubat. The lass tried to fight back but she couldn't. The two trainers were wearing scarves. The zubat completely ripped up the tamer's scarf and bit into his neck and sucked his blood! But that's not the scary part the lass said._

**Then what's the scary part?!**

_The zubat suddenly flew back into the cave. The tamer fell to his knees. The lass walked up to him to see if he was alright. She said that he looked up at her with a crazy face. He had fangs, sharp nails, and his eyes were way dilated! She ran to the exit until the tamer grabbed her scarf and they got into a tug-o-war with each other. The scarf eventually ripped and she fell right out of the cave. She waited there for a while, but her brother never came out and then she called the police. They still can't find him!_

**Oh my Gawd! This happened a few days ago!? I am SO going around Mt. Moon! I don't care how long it takes me!**

_Good idea my friend._

***Shiver* Geez! it's giving me goose bumps still! Let's just talk about something else.**

_Okay then! So…are you going out with somebody? I'm still trying to get somebody…XD_

***Blush* Yeah…I went to a gypsy one time and she said that your beloved is right under your nose…**

_That means that it somebody you probably know…Hey maybe it's your block headed friend Ash eh?_

**OH DON'T EVEN KID LIKE THAT! I got to go. Bye.**

*Slam*

Misty was red with anger and embarrassment. "Who does she think she is? Ash as my beloved one. PFFT! I can barely stand that dumb ass! What in the world would possess me to go with HIM?!"

The red headed girl looked at the sky. In a trance. She closed her eyes. "Sigh…Where the hell is Ash?...", she said quietly.

There was a shadowy figure behind the tree Misty was sitting at. The tree was thin so it was perfect for him. The shadowy figure wrapped his arms around Misty's waist and squeezed them tight.

"**I'M RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!"**

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Misty screamed! She tried to get up but she was held down. "Who the hell?" Misty turned around cautiously and to only to see a grinning black haired boy in a red and white hat.

Misty punched Ash in the face to let her go. "YOU ASS! DUDE! YOU SCARED THE SH*T OUT OF ME!"

Ash rubbed his face, laughing. He was rolling on the ground laughing hard. "I sure did! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Misty packed her mini laptop in her bag and put on her bag. "Well let's get going to Mt. Moon."

She started to walk down the trail.

Ash got up and ran towards her. "Hey wait for me!"

The sun was starting to set, the zubats starting hanging upside down from trees sleeping for the night. Some flying around, enjoying the cool night air. Misty was behind Ash walking toward the open area of the Pokémon Center. There were police cars everywhere around the Mt. Moon entrance. Red and blue lights flashed everywhere. Investigators and witnesses were everywhere looking at the police, most of them were from the Pokémon Center. Ash and Misty walked into the Pokemon Center looking for Nurse Joy. They walked up to the front desk and spotted Nurse Joy on the floor reading the paper.

"Oh that poor girl out there. She must be so traumatized. I hope her brother is alright…", Nurse Joy said to herself.

"Misty poked her head over the counter. "Um…Nurse Joy? Are you okay?"

Nurse Joy got up and dusted herself off quickly. "Oh! Heh, heh, heh…Sorry I was reading about that incident that happened a few days ago."

What happened?", asked Ash.

"A Pokémon trainer didn't come out of Mt. Moon. His sister is outside still waiting for him. She's been at the Pokemon Center for the past 3 days. She's outside if you want to talk to her. Maybe you can get her inside. It's getting dark." Nurse Joy sighed.

Misty and Ash looked outside the glass door. In the sea of neon red and blue lights stood a figure of a girl and a rattata. She was motionless, but the rattata looked like it was nudging her. She picked up the rattata and walked toward the entrance of the Pokemon Center.

The doors slid open and she walked through. She was staring at the ground when she walked. She had dark, long brunette hair with a white button down t-shirt with a Scottish red plaid miniskirt. It was obvious that she was a lass trainer. She was holding a tarnished red cloth in her hands, along with her rattata.

She sat down her rattata and pulled out a poke ball.

"Goodnight Rattata."

A red ray busted out and returned rattata to its poke ball. She walked to the counter behind Ash and Misty to wait for her turn to talk to Nurse Joy. Misty stepped back.

"Oh! We're not in line. Go ahead."

She gave a small shy smile, and walked to the counter. "Nurse Joy? Do you have any room for the night?"

Nurse Joy smiled and picked up the Pokemon Center inn book and flipped through the pages. "Yes there is! Room 12 is open. That will be 150 yen for one night."

The lass paid the nurse and picked up the key from Nurse Joy. The lass walked down the hall.

______________________________________________________________

It was 2:30 AM in the morning. Twas dark outside with the crescent moon shining with glowing glory down on the slumbering part of earth.

Misty was asleep in her clothes she wore today. She heard some rustling. One eye blinked lightly open. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness to see Ash putting on his shoes and slinging on his backpack.

Misty groaned. "Ash. Where are you going?"

"To Mt. Moon."

She blinked at Ash like he was foolish. "Why the hell would you go through Mt. Moon in the DEAD of night were NOBODY is in there?! Didn't you hear what happened in that cave? I ain't going in there at night or day!" Misty rolled over and pulled up the covers on her to try to go back to her slumber.

Ash walked up to her bed. "Don't you see Misty? The police are gone so nobody can see us sneak through Mt. Moon! I'm not going all the f**k around that damn cave! It would take us ALL day, and you want to get to Cerulean City don't you?" Ash grinned like she trapped her.

Misty went silent.

"Fine."

Ash jumped up. "YES!!!"

Misty jumped in front on Ash's face with narrowed eyes and stabbed Ash's chest with her index finger. "BUT under one condition."

Ash's victory look faded. "Okay then, what?"

Misty stood there with an awkward silence drifted in._ "What do I want? Come on, come on, come on! It's getting awkward-I know!"_

"You will have to hold my hand!"

Ash, "(o.0)?"

Misty, "(0 ___o)"

"_WHAT THE F*** WAS I THINKING???!!! HOLD MY HAND!?"_

Ash blushed a little, "Really? That's it? I thought you were gonna blackmail me for money, or kiss your unwashed shoe, or...."Ash went on.

"_Why didn't I blackmail?!?! I need money!" _Now Misty felt like the foolish one.

"Yeah...I just don't want us to be separated."

Ash shrugged, "Okay then."

Misty got up and put on her shoes, brushed her hair up, and put on her stuff.

The two opened the door and walked quietly out to the long hallway. It was dark, but lit with dimmed lights up on the wall. They walked down the hall were the lobby was. Ash stopped and signaled Misty to stop. Ash's head poked around the corner and looked around.

Nobody was there. The Lobby's light were off. It was official, everyone was asleep. Ash walked to the glass doors, still looking around just in case. He waved his hand to Misty. Misty walked across the lobby.

The glass doors sled open. DING! DING!

Ash and Misty eyes went wide. They hesitated while listening for footsteps. They heard a door open from down the hallway.

"Beat it!" Ash whispered loudly. He grabbed Misty's hand and stormed out the door before they closed.

Ash and Misty were outside. Ash twirled his head around over and over. "Where to hide?!"

Misty tugged Ash's grip and both jumped in a bush at the side of the Pokemon Center. They both covered their mouths, and waited for a minute.

Soon they heard footsteps. Misty peeked through the leaves to spot a fit security guard and Nurse Joy walking outside. The security guard was wearing an undershirt and boxers, while Nurse Joy was wearing a short night dress that went up above her knees.

The security guard swooshed his flash light around. "Humph...Well, I don't see anything. It's probably them biker punks teasing us..."

"Trust me. If it was the biker punks, we would have heard laughter or motorcycles go off." Nurse Joy spoke.

"Well maybe it was just the wind...."

Nurse Joy wrapped her arms around the security gaurd's waist. "Come on, Matsumoto, lets go back to bed and do what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted.....", Nurse Joy said in a sensual voice.

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"I can't believe it! I thought all Nurse Joys were pure hearted!"_

"Midnight Twister?"

"_Ooooh yeah!_ I'm so gonna beat you this time! You may be fit and macho but I bet you can't bend like I can! I'm double jointed!"

"_Nu-uh!_ I'm taller than you so I can reach farther! These limbs don't lie!"

Nurse Joy happily skipped back into the Pokemon Center while the security guard followed. Misty had a discussed, annoyed look on her face.

"_And here I thought I've seen everything."_

"Is it safe?"Ash whispered.

Misty looked around. "Yeah." The two got up and walked to Mt. Moon entrance. Of course, it was taped off in police ribbon. The two walked under the tape. Ash pulled out the flashlight and clicked it on.

Misty held out her hand and Ash grabbed it.

"Wait!" Misty clicked open one of Ash's pokeball. It opened a flashing figure that turned into a pikachu.

"Oh yeah. Pikachu will protect us, right?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Misty took a breath. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The trio walked into the deepness of Mt. Moon.

__________________________________________________________________

Ash and Misty walked close together past the cave entrance.

"Jesus Misty, You don't have to be that close to me..."

Misty let go of Ash's arm. "I didn't want to take any chances..."

"*Pfft* Yeah right." Ash walked on. Misty cocked her eyebrow, and walked up to catch up to Ash, until she bumped into him.

"What?"

Ash flashed the flashlight at a wooden sign. "Pika....", Pikachu read.

_Warning! Zubats will suck blood!_

Misty froze up. "M-Maybe we should turn back...."

Ash turned around quickly. "Hell no! We're going in!"

"Your ignorance is overwhelming....", Misty mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on." Misty walked sternly off into the cave. Ash and Pikachu stood there.

"What's up with her?"

Pikachu shrugged, "Pika-chu?..."

The trio walked up and down.

Side to side.

From wall to waterfall.

Eventually....

They got to the dangerous cove-like wall where the incidents happen. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walked up to the cove-like wall in shock.

"Just like...", Misty mumbled and got close to Ash.

"the story...", Ash finished. He walked up to the wall and flashed his flashlight up to the ceiling. Misty got immediately angry. "Ash!!! You dolt! There are zubats up there! They'll attack you!"

Ash didn't move. He only moved the flashlight's glare around the ceiling. There was no sign of anything on the ceiling but cave spikes molded there over many years.

"That's the thing. There aren't any zubat up there."

Misty loosened up and looked up at the ceiling too. Ash was right. There was no zubat or any kind of pokemon hanging from the ceiling. She walked around with her eyes still up. "Hmmm....", she hummed.

She snapped her fingers, which gave out a loud echo throughout the cave. She fell silent.

Ash turned to her. "What the hell are you doing? TRYING to get some attention to yourself?"

Misty tucked in her hands quickly. "Well I didn't know it would be so loud! I was going to say that zubats are nocturnal. They're probably not here because they go out at night and stay in here at day."

"Oh yeah...Well lets get out of this cave. I have a chill going down my spine, and not because it's cold in here."

Misty felt something out of place too. She started to walk the other way until she noticed that something wasn't there anymore.

"Hey...Where's Pikachu?"

Ash looked around. "Pikachu! Where are you?" He walked around the cove and shouted pikachu's name several times.

"Oh God...What if he got lost?",Ash turned to Misty with a worried look.

"Can't be. He was right here when we stopped." Misty looked around. "Go check the way we just went through and I'll look ahead. He may have went to go explore a bit. You know Pikachu's curiosity."

Ash nodded and headed back up the latter. Misty walked ahead to the exit. The room started to form like a hallway. It seemed endless from the distance Misty was at. She walked on, thinking what happened to Pikachu.

"It's impossible. How can Pikachu just disappear right in front of us. If he was going somewhere else, he would have told us, or yelped at least...", she said out loud.

Misty got quiet to see if she could hear pikachu or a cry. It was silent even when she was walking over stones.

She stopped. Misty heard a very faint cry. It fell back to silence. She stood there concentrating on the sound around her. Then Misty heard another faint cry but this one dragged on a little more than the other one.

She started to walked carefully but quickly trying not to lose the sound. Misty walked on deeper into the hallway, hearing the same cry getting a little clearer by the step. By the last time she heard the cry, she stopped in her tracks. She looked to her right. It was like a chunk of wall missing from the hallway. There was nothing in the door-less, closet like dent. Misty walked in the dent, she got on her knees and held her head down on the floor. She felt warmth and heard the faint cry again, but this time it faded off, like something blocked the sound. Misty pressed her hand on the wall. Her hand disappeared.

She stood up in shock and took her hand. Misty looked at the wall again. She stuck her hand to the wall again. It disappeared again, then reappeared.

"A hologram....,"she questioned herself, "What's a hologram doing in Mt. Moon?"

Misty closed her eyes and stuck her head through the hologram of a cave wall. She opened her eyes and saw a separate cave hallway. She slipped through the hologram and out of the other hallway.

_______________________________________________________________________

Misty stood up and looked down the hallway. It was dark with a warm red glow at the end of the hall. She walked slowly and carefully. There was that cry again she heard. It was more clearer in here than in the other cave hall. The ceiling was low, as if you jumped high enough, you would hit your head.

Misty heard the cry that finally made sense to her. It was Pikachu. Misty creped down the hall, with her heart skipping a beat with every step she took. She eventually got to an arch of new room. Misty got on the ground and peeked on the side of the door less opening. The room sunk into a pit, and it was 9 meters down from Misty's level. It was candle lit bright enough to see clearly in the room. She laid on the ground and peeked from above the gang.

There was a group of young adult pokemon trainers in black leather jackets as if they were bikers. There had to be about four pale like boys growling at an injured pokemon. Misty focused a little more and her mouth dropped.

It was Pikachu, beaten up pretty badly, he had a bleeding scar on his right ear and red bruises all over. Pikachu's red cheeks were sparking with electricity flowing throughout his body, threatening to attack again.

Pikachu was cornered by the four boys, and they looked beaten up too. They were walking slowly towards Pikachu. One of them had dark purple short hair, one had long, green rock star hair, another one had short red hair, and the boy ahead of all of them also had long rock star black hair. Misty admitted that they all looked decently attractive, to her.

The boys had their hands up with long nails at the endings, and crept closer to Pikachu. The black haired boy was laughing maniacally.

"Give it up. Shock us again and we'll get back up....Nobody came through the cave today...I guess we're going to have to drink some pikachu juice to hold us..."

Pikachu inched back and bumped into the wall. He looked up at the black haired boy. Pikachu electrocuted him with all his might.

"CHUUUUUUU!", he cried.

The black haired boy stood there, taking the shock. Pikachu wobbled and the electricity stopped flowing through his body. Pikachu closed his eyes and fainted on the floor. The boy picked up Pikachu by the neck. He presented the fainted pokemon to his allies.

"Tonight we eat!"

The crew cheered in joy and huddled together around the fainted Pikachu in the black haired boy hands.

"Hurry up and open the rat up Craig!", the red haired one scowled.

"Yeah! I'm hungry for some blood! Any blood!!", the dark purple haired one complained.

Craig held up Pikachu in the air with both hands, and cried a pierced hiss in the air .

"Here's dinner!"

"PIIIKAAACHHUUU!!! NOOOO!!!!"

Craig immediately stopped, and looked at the only way out. The whole group joined him staring at the person responsible for the outburst. They spotted a red haired girl, shivering at their death glance at her.

Misty stood there with her hands on her mouth and her pupils small with anxiety and fear. She was to scared to even blink, nor move her body. Craig put down Pikachu from the air.

"Well now boys...It looks like we have a peeping tom in our little hideout. Why don't you bring her down here for us to get a 'better look' at her won't you Don?"

The short purpled haired one instantly disappeared out of Misty's sight. She regained control of her body and turned to run but ran right into Don. He grabbed her wrists and flashed a mad smile to her, which did make her yelp a little.. They both then disappeared and reappeared in front of Craig. Don released his grip and slung Misty to the ground. The boys crowded around Misty to lock her in.

Craig bent down and held up Misty's head by her chin. He turned her head to look at her cheeks.

"Such a pretty little lass...reminds me of someone I once knew and cared about...", he said calm and quietly to the people in the room.

Misty stared at Craig. _"Oh my God...It's him! The boy that was went missing! It's the lass' older brother from the pokemon center! I've got to get out of here, but how?! Jeez I hope Ash will come along to help...Wait a minute...He doesn't know about this secret area! I'm doomed...."_

"You had a girlfriend boss?", the green haired boy asked.

Craig strikingly turned to him. "Hell no! And if you ever catch me saying such mushy nonsense, tell me!"

The group exchanged glances at each other. Don looked down at the mildly scuffed up Misty on the floor.

"Wonder what girl blood tastes like...", he grinned a fanged smile.

"Her blood smells like a B type...or an A type...I can't tell.", the red haired boy commented.

Misty quickly got up and ran towards a corner. The boys hissed and started to walk towards her with hunger in their eyes. Misty held up her hands and shook them franticly.

"N-N-N-N-Now let b-b-be reasonable h-here! Y-You don't want my b-blood! I've got all sorts of diseases!", Misty begged to the boys.

"Like what?", Craig asked while walking closer to her.

"Err...I have herpes!", she shot out of her mouth, "And I know vampires don't want herpes, right?"

The boys laughed at her mockingly. Don, and the other 2 unnamed boys stopped and crossed their arms. Don was still laughing at the herpes remark. Craig kept creeping up to Misty.

"Is that your last words?", Don asked. "Listen redhead, we aren't stupid, pussy vampires, we're better than they are. Second of all, we can eat any kind of animal or human with ANY type of disease and not get affected by them. You could have the worst type of HIV and we won't get affected at all! The only downside to having a horrible disease is that the remaining organs we try to save for later get ruined and untasteful..."

Misty swallowed her heart down her shivering throat. She felt like vomiting up her heart, which was impossible, but somehow, in this predicament, Misty could find a way.

"Y-You just don't suck people's blood out, you..."

"...eat their bodies...", Craig finished Misty's sentence.

"Hey Craig! You can have this girl. I don't like the taste of funny people.", the long green haired boy shouted to Craig.

"Make the little lass scream like a baby!", Don laughed.

Craig was right in front of Misty and stopped instantly. He turned to Don, furious.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT NAME TO ME!", Craig yelled

Don stopped laughing, he turned white. "W-What name?"

"LASS!!!", Craig walked toward Don. He held Don up by the shirt, "NEVER SAY THAT TO ME!"

The other 2 boys walked up to Craig and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down Craig!", the redhead asked in concern. He tugged at Craig's shoulder to release his grip.

"Yeah boss. Take it easy! You'll choke him!", the long green haired pleaded.

Misty watched the tussle between the boys. She saw Pikachu had been slung to the side like a rag, still knocked out by the fight he had with the biker like boys.

She reached down her shorts pocket to pull out a small pokeball. Misty clicked the pokeball larger and whispered to it.

"Okay Staryu...When I say 'go' you use surf to fill this room. No matter what. OK?"

The pokeball wobbled a "yes" to its trainer.

Misty stood up and threw the pokeball. _**"Go! **__Staryu!__** Go!"**_ A radiant red light flash in front of Misty. A Staryu appeared from the fading red glow, and spurted gushing water from its head tip.

The boys looked from their fighting and gasped. Craig dropped Don and pointed at Misty.

"_**GET HER YOU IDIOTS!"**_

The 2 boys ran towards Misty and Staryu, only to get gushed down by water. The force slammed the two against the wall. Staryu moved its spray to Craig and Don. They also got slammed against the wall with their cohorts. The water quickly started to fill the room. The fainted Pikachu didn't move while the room was filling up by the meters. He started to float on top of the water.

The room filled up to 7 meters in 2 minutes. Misty swam on top of the water looking around for Pikachu. She grabbed on to Staryu. "Okay Staryu, stop."

Staryu stopped filling the room. "Staryu. Go underwater and get Pikachu!"

"Heyaa!", Staryu replied. The sea star pokemon dived underwater for 10 seconds and up came Pikachu hunched over Staryu's left arch. Misty and Staryu swam to the hallway entrance.

Misty knelled on the ground. She shook her wet hair to get a better vision. Staryu gently put down Pikachu. Misty pulled out Staryu's pokeball. "Good job Staryu. Return." Staryu saluted Misty while being transported in its home. Misty picked up Pikachu and held him close to her.

"Oh Pikachu. Are you awake?....", she pleaded.

Pikachu flinched. "Chuu...", he said in a crackled voice. Pikachu was still weak, she needed to get him to the Pokemon Center quick. Misty looked at Pikachu worried, then at the water. It was calm.

"What's the deal?...Did Staryu accidentally knock them out?.....Why the hell am I questioning this?! I should be getting the hell out of here!"

Misty started to run down the long hallway. The hall was darker because the water unlit the candles in the water filled dungeon. She held on to Pikachu for dear life. The two eventually got to the end to the hall. She looked back into the hallway. Nobody was there...Misty stuck Pikachu through the hologram of a wall, into the exit hall of Mt. Moon. She crawled through the hologram into the hallway too. Misty stood up and picked up Pikachu.

"_**ASH!!! ASH!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"**_, Misty shouted out into the cave. It echoed for quite a while. She heard a tap....then another...and another....they sped up....they were the sound of shoes...running.

"Ash?", she repeated.

Misty saw a dark figure down the opposite end of the exit hall. It turned into Ash running at a frantic speed.

"Ash! There you are!"

"MISTY! RUN! ZUBATS!",Ash commanded as he passed her up. She looked at Ash running, then heard the zubats. She took off like a bullet.

The two trainers ran towards the dim morning lighted exit. Adrenalin rushing throughout their heads and around them. The heat of sweating along their foreheads. Shivers of fear shot down their backs. Misty started to get tired, with holding Pikachu along the way. Ash looked back at her, grabbed her and swung her out into the open dew drop, green grasses of route 4. Pikachu went flying into the air and landed into the dew drop grass too. Misty scrambbled back up and looked into the deep dark cave. Misty ran up toward the entrance.

"AAASH!", she screamed out.

She stood there listening to the zubats squeal and scream their piercing cries in agony, thinking of Ash being scuffled up or even bitten! Misty backed up and look into the cave once more with heat and water forming in her eye lids.

"Ash....", she softly whispered.

A figure walked out of the cave, he just stood there with his clothes ripped up, and head down facing the ground. It was Ash. Misty flashed a smile and ran towards Ash. She hugged him tightly, but Ash didn't move.

"Oh Ash! Thank goodness that your alright! I was so worried! And...and...", she trailed off when she pulled away from Ash. Misty looked at him confused. Ash still had his head down.

"Ash?...A-Are you okay?" Misty's smile soon faded into a worried frown. She shook him a little. Ash looked up at Misty dead in the eye.

"Misty..."Ash whispered. His voice was deeper than usual. Misty let go of Ash and backed up a few steps.

"W-What is it Ash? Your scaring me..."

Ash smirked at her. "Oh sorry Misty. How dare I scare the little princess..."

Misty's eyebrows pointed down her nose and cross her arms. "Very funny jerk. If you do that again, I'll f**k up your face...", she threatened Ash.

"That temper of yours is really something, isn't it?"Ash walked passed Misty, ignoring her threatened tone. He brushed down his hair, and looked at the distant Cerulean City. "Well come on...Aren't we going to that damn town?, he asked.

Misty's angered face faded. Her arms relaxed a little. "Yeah...Go ahead...I'll catch up in a minute."

Ash looked at her with a straight face. He turned around and walked on. Misty's eye caught something on Ash's back neck. It was a red, bruise-like dot that bled a little. Misty's eyes went wide and turned around to the exit to Mt. Moon.

"_W-Was that...a bite mark?! There was only one, but I thought Zubats had two top fangs..."_, Misty thought to herself, _"…...Is is possible that he-_AAAIIEEEE!!!!_"_

Hands groped her sides tight. She jumped forward and turned to see a grinning Ash..

"YOU PERV! I"LL KILL YOU!", Misty's eyes flamed up.

"Admit it. You had it coming...", Ash smiled, and walked down the road pass Misty.

Misty stood there. The wind blew, but it felt like it had blown straight threw her. She walked to Pikachu, who was sleeping in the grass. She picked him up, not disturbing his slumber.

"I don't know how Ash turned into a douche, but I'm not gonna stand for this one bit....I'm gonna solve this so called _'Mt. Moon; cave of terror'._"

Misty walked down the road into the days that would change her for the rest of her life.

_...::: Chapter 1 End:::..._

I am SO sorry for making you wait so much! School has started and I've been getting bogged down with homework. Plus the house is getting a little reconstructed, which means that I didn't have Internet for some days. If you probably haven't noticed, I do NEED an editor. OpenOffice doesn't check sentence grammar only spelling grammar. If you know anyone that can edit any type of story (Like my yaoi ones, don't judge) please contact me! Hope you like the story so far!


	3. What's up with Ash?

O____o Sorry dudes for the late update. School has been taking over my time and we had mid-terms, so yeah, sorry! Another "great" story, I was in the middle of completing Chapter 2 until the file went faggatory on me and corrupted itself! I had to rewrite the chapter. Karma, I hate you....

_..::::Chapter 2-"What's up with Ash?"::::..._

Misty walked on a dirt path paved by the many feet and scuffles that have passed this route. Ash was walking in front with his new "attitude", and poor Pikachu, still not better from his past scuffle from his dangerous experience in Mt. Moon, walking beside Misty. The red head looked down at Pikachu. She knew he was scared of Ash. And to tell the truth, she was too. Ash sounded and acted like a jerk when he stepped out of the caves. The last thing Misty could remember is getting pushed out of the caves by Ash while ragging Zubats flew at them like they were trying to plow through Ash and Misty.

Misty looked up and saw her hometown in clear, view. Cerulean City....She always thought it looked very blue. She remember going to street festivals and the various pastel colors and blue hues she would gaze at stands and crafts. Misty smiled and closed her eyes as she walked without a care in the world....Remembering how nice it would be for her infamous sisters to break from their luxurious life just to see their youngest sister! She remembered how she was waiting for Ash....then....

…..making the mistake of going into the cave......

…..running for her life, about to be eaten by unknown people....creatures....something!!!!

…..She opened her eyes. Misty felt a tug on her leg. She was dazed a bit, but Pikachu lost his patience. He gave Misty a little wake up shock.

"EEOWWW!!! Pikachu! What the hell?"

"PIKA! PIKACHU!!!", he cried. Pikachu pointed forward. Ash was lying on the ground, grunting in pain. Misty rushed over and landed on her knees beside him. She shook him.

No response.

"Ash?! Are you alright?......Ash!!!!.........Oh God, I need to call 911....."

The words of Misty faded as Ash tried to stay awake. He felt swirls in his eyes of the reflection of light and trees and blurred pastel colors. He heard Misty saying something. He felt something nudging his side, something with small hands. Ash closed his eyes, recalling of all what happened to Misty and him ever since he sneaked up on Misty on that path....

It was 9:00 AM. Cerulean City was buzzing with people walking, cars going, and side markets doing business and trades. Thankfully, the hospital wasn't crowded today with people and their problems.

Ash and Misty walked out of the hospital. Ash had an ice bag in his hand that he repeatably placed on his head. He groaned a bit.

"Man I NEVER had a headache like this, not even the time I went to that party....", Ash complained.

Misty raised an eyebrow in interest. "Party? What party?"

Ash looked at Misty. "A while back this year I went to this party with Gary and..."

She held her hand up. "I don't wanna know....", she said in an uncaring way.

"What? It's Gary." Ash gave her a look.

Misty stepped in front of Ash. They stopped in front of a PokeGear market. "Ash, Gary Oak is the biggest douche bag in the WORLD! Don't you remember the way he treated you when you when on our first journey together with Brock? The way he beat your ass to the ground in Pokemon battles and laughed at you afterwards? I wouldn't be even caught hanging out with the guy!"

Ash sighed and removed the ice bag from his head. "But Misty, Gary has changed over the years. He's gone back to Pokemon training, and he hasn't bullied he much. We just play around a lot."

Misty lowered her eyes at him. "Then what happened at the 'party'?", she folded her arms.

Ash looked away from her, annoyed. "It was a party at his older friend's house. He drove me to the party and it was at a huge house. There were people there, Pokemon trainers and etc, and they looked about 4 years older than us. Music was blasting and it was dark with neon rave lights blinking in the rooms. Gary told me to stay by him during the whole party. I could tell the minute that I walked though the front door that there was alcohol at the party. Red cups were held by everyone. Couches were filled with people bragging and laughing about Pokemon or something else..."

"Go on...", Misty asked.

He scratched his head, "After an hour in the party, Gary got a little drunk and he told be to just keep drinking the drink he gave me. He always gave me another one. By the third one, I finally found out that there was alcohol in it and I was getting a little tipsy. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. I walked by people making out more and more. I think I saw two people taking each other's shirt off right there!"

Misty couldn't believe her ears. "You went to a wild party?! Why didn't you go home?"

"I tried but my mind couldn't get set onto that little goal. I was getting drunk too. Gary lead me into a room, a small old room. He locked the door behind me. Gary turned on a dim light that lit up red, turning the whole room color a red glow. I was just standing there, he walked up to the old window that was sealed shut for years. We just stood there....silent......."

***A flashback of Ash's memory flew into his eyes....***

Ash sat on the bed. It creaked a lot due to the old springs. Gary laid on the wall standing, looking out of the window. Ash was still dazed by the drinking he did.

"Why did you take me up here?"

Gary looked at him with a drunk straight face at him. He took a last sip of his drink, crushed it in his hands, and threw it in a corner. He slowly walked up to Ash, not responding to his question. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue short sleeve. He had an expensive leather jacket on and it made Ash flinch at his appearance, since he looked like a bully.

Oak walked up to Ash and stood there. Staring at Ash with his eyes slightly bagged due to the drinking. Ash stared back at Gary.

"_Why is he standing there?........Is he going to do something to me or what?......I don't care....I won't even remember this after tonight...."_

Suddenly, Gary tackled Ash onto the bed, pinning him down and sitting on his stomach so Ash wouldn't move. It took Ash a little bit to realize what was happening and moved a little but couldn't. He felt like a noodle. The alcohol....made him drunk and his body can't respond right.

Gary continued to stare at him, frowning. Ash thought what any other guy would think if they were pinned down by someone. _Getting laid. _Ash made a face saying, "If your gonna do it, I'm gonna close my eyes and not think about it...."

Gary closed his eyes and laughed a little to himself. Ash was confused, well more confused.

"No, Ashy boy, I'm not going to do you."

Ash sighed in relief.

"If I was going to do you, I would do you in a motel or my place."

Ash eyes widened at that remark. He started to open his mouth only to be cut off my Gary's taunting laughter.

"I'm kidding, or not, I dunno I'm drunk as hell Ashy boy....I may accidentally do you or some drunk girl in the party or go off in a drunk rage....I won't even remember this....meh...."

Ash looked at Gary. _"Dear God, why did he pin me down?!_", ran through Ash's head. Gary looked at the wall, thinking. He cracked a smile, and looked back down at Ash, laying there. Drunk, confused, and vulnerable. Gary leaned in on Ash, and whispered something in his ear.

"Now I remember why I have you like this...Take a look at my teeth.....When I show you, don't scream...."

Ash felt like screaming now, but he knew nobody would pay attention to it. They would just disregard it as someone having sex, people talking, or someone being stupid....Which he felt like now.

Gary licked his teeth and grinned. Ash saw nothing different...for second. He spotted his teeth getting sharper, with two on the top and the bottom away from each other, getting a little longer than the rest. Ash heart started to skip beats, he couldn't believe it, was he going crazy?...

"_Holy Shit! Gary is a f**king vampire!!!What the hell?! He can stand the light. Crosses rivers, and eats garlic. He even goes to church, which is hard to believe..... This can't be real! This isn't! It's the alcohol! Making me crazy! If he tries to bite me I will set his groin on fire! I swear!...."_

He closed his mouth. "Cool, huh?" Ash was speechless, lost in his own thought. Finally, he got some sense back in himself and asked, "Where?...How-What?...."

Gary flipped his hair out of his eyes. "I was walking outside in the woods one night when some muttaf***in Zubat bit me on the damn neck with one of it's fangs, then flew off. It hurt after a while, then I felt dizzy and weird, like something was crawling all up in my body...When I got home, I kept feeling weird, then my teeth felt like they were sharpening....My pupils felt small...I went into the kitchen and unwrapped some chicken that had thawed out, and tasted the blood of the chicken....", he leaned in to Ash's face and said quietly, "and it tasted so good....It made me feel alive...I sucked the hell out of that packet of thawed chicken blood....."

Ash looked at Gary straight in his eyes. His eyes were getting dilated with his pupils getting smaller. Ash's heart started to race. Gary looked straight back at Ash. He grinned his fangs at Ash.

"You know.....I've never tasted....human blood before....I've always been curious...about it for the last 2 years since I was bitten...."

Ash scrambled, "Y-you can't b-b-bite me! I-I'm your f-friend!!!"His face was starting to sweat.

Gary forcibly grabbed Ash's chin and shoved it backwards. "Exactly Ashy boy....don't worry...your so drunk that you won't even remember this.....", Gary licked his top fangs.

Ash's blood pressure shot up and felt weak in the head. His mind started to leave his sight and onto his own thoughts...not even paying attention to what was really happening.

***Ash's sight went back on Misty staring at him, listening to his story***

"Then all I remember is that I was at home in my bed, and it was the next morning. I had bandages on my neck. I wasn't concerned about anything else because I had a hangover...", Ash ended.

Misty stood there. Astonished. She finally spoke. "S-So...your telling me that...Gary is...one of them?!"

Ash looked at Misty. "You mean the boys that attacked you and Pikachu in the caves you were telling me about? They fit the exact description. I was just able to remember this a week afterwards but after he bit me, it's all a blur."

The red head couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gary. Gary Motherf***ing Oak. Is like the boys in the cave! For the past two years?! It only proved that maybe other people have been getting bit but didn't report it...A shiver went down Misty's back. _"What if Ash tries to bite me?! He was bitten! He had the wraps over the wound! What if he comes back for Ash? To eat him instead of getting the last of his blood?! Oh God help us...." _These questions raced through her head, but she couldn't think so much into this now. She had to go home meet her sisters from their cruise.

Misty pointed at the road to the gym. "Come on! We have to go the gym...."

"_What's the hurry?" _

A voice cried from the side of the PokeGear market. They both turned to see, and well speak of the devil. It was Gary, on the porch of the market with black shades on and dark blue jean jacket on with black leather pants. Traveling boots to end the look with a plain black and white spade shirt on. He moved his shades up to his head.

"Well now! What do we have here? My favorite couple! Ashy boy and Red head!"

Misty shot a glare at him. "We're not a couple."

Gary shrugged. "Pfft. Sure, don't admit it to the public yet." He turned to Ash, who still had an ice pack on his head. He swiped the bag from Ash's possession, and waved it around.

"What's this? You've been drinking again? Ice bags won't do shit on hangovers..."

"Neither will trusting you...", Ash groaned under his breath to himself.

Gary frowned. "What was that?" He slung the bag on top of Ash's head, making him flinch in slight pain.

Misty folded her arms. "Cut it out Gary! Ash's is already in pain...." Gary looked at Misty and backed away from Ash. "Fine then, I won't risk being beat up by his girl....", he walked over to Misty and wrapped his arm over her shoulders. Misty twitched with annoyance.

"So, I heard from a little birdy, that you two went in Mt. Moon last night...."

Ash and Misty exchanged looks. "How does he know that?!", went through both of their heads. Ash stepped up to Gary. "How did you know that?", he asked desperately. Gary looked at Ash and leaned in Ash's face. "A. Little. Birdie.", he remarked rudely. Misty squirmed out of Gary's arm and stood next to Ash. **"Who told you?"**, she asked in a threatening tone.

Gary backed up. "Like I'm going to tell you punks...I didn't tell anyone else. The real reason I'm talking you two is I'm looking for the Cerulean Sisters. They went off on this cruise and one of them told me to meet them at the gym today."

Misty looked at the road to the gym. "I guess they're back. I don't know. They haven't called me yet."

Gary sighed and walked up to a black sports car and clicked it open. "Where are you going?", Ash asked. Gary looked at Ash. "Going off somewhere...", with that he got in and started the car up. The motors blew loudly as it started up and it backed out, drove up a little into his parking space, and pulled down his window.

"Tell Lily that I'll be over tonight!", he yelled out of the window to Misty. He pounded the gas petal, making the motor yell loudly down the road. People jumped when they heard the sound. Gary shouted something else out as he drove off.

"SMELL YA LATER, LOSERS!!!!!!!!!"

Ash and Misty stood there, feeling defeated. Misty face palmed herself, "Great....Gary knows that we went through the caves, he's now one of the them boys in Mt. Moon, and now my sister Lily is into him...I need a coffee...."

Ash put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Misty, lets get a coffee and go to your house. You've been though a lot....." Misty looked at Ash. "Ya know...you sure can tolerate a lot of things Ash..."

He nodded. "Unfortunately...."

The two walked across the street to a Kingdra's Cafe to rest.

It was 10:40 AM and Misty's sisters were still out.

A large cruise ship just docking from a long journey had thousands of people cheering and bantering to relatives and friends. The sound of bags rolled and the clicking of cameras were almost unavoidable. Three sisters ran pass thousands of mini crowds of people with bags in their hands and running in uncomfortable shoes. The blonde one that lead the blue and pink haired ones saw a break and rushed towards it with the others following.

The three stopped in front of the main road that was for picking up and dropping off people for the cruise. The blue haired one waved a taxi, and in just minutes a black taxi drove up. They got their bags in the trunk and climbed into the car.

The driver looked in the driver's mirror. "Where to ladies?" It was a male driver.

"To Cerulean City. Stop in front of the Gym, that's were we live.", answered Lily.

The driver nodded, and press the gas. The taxi drove off into the interstate.

The blonde one nudged Lily. "Why don't you tell him where we keep our money in our house?", Daisy whispered to her. The pink haired one sunk in her seat a little.

"Well I only wanted to be specific where we want to be dropped off....", Lily said to herself

Violet looked at her watch. "Man! The cruise took longer to dock than we thought, I bet Misty's there waiting for us at home..." Daisy playfully slapped Violet's knee. "Let her wait. She has food and shelter, plus she's got the key to the house, so we should be hoping that she's even there!"

Lily pulled down her sun dress. They all had sun dresses that matched their hair color with white tropical flowers printed all over them. "I'm glad that some bachelors stopped flirting with us...Especially the rich ones." She wiped some of her hair from her forehead.

Daisy leaned back on the seat and rested her head on the car seat head rest with a sigh. "I know. It's not like they weren't good looking, they sounded like snobs behind that flashing smile...I'm glad we're not like that kind of girl who only looks for rich men...."

Violet giggled, "Yeah, some of us like bad boys....", she looked at Lily. Daisy raised an eyebrow and looked at Lily too. "Good looking bad boys like a recent Champion of this region...."

Lily shot a glare and blushed. "What's wrong with liking Gary?" The two looked away from her.

"Well...He is your age...and he has a sweet car...", Daisy said daydreaming.

"But he's kind of trouble...I heard he took Ash to a wild rave party and got him drunk!", Violet whispered loudly at the two of them. Daisy sat up and looked at Violet. "Your serious?! Where did you hear that?"

"My friend went to that party and saw them, but he left when he saw the alcoholic drinks, they were heavily alcoholic. You could smell it in the air he said. He doesn't like to drink."

Lily looked out the window. "Isn't Ash just sixteen?"

"Seventeen, the same as Misty, and Gary is eighteen.", Daisy said, "Ash could have gotten in trouble if Gary wasn't there."

Violet folded her arms. "See. He's been in the bad boy scene for while now, ever since last year. His sister is worried about him too. She doesn't live there with him anymore. She got married, so she can't watch him all the time."

"Lily, you've always been into bad boys ever since grade school!", Daisy playfully remarked.

The pink haired one rolled her eyes. "Oh stop. Both of you. Gary is just different, when you really get to know him, he's actually a nice person....Can we change the subject?"

Daisy proceeded to talk about the shops on the cruise ship and how they were so big and beautiful. Violet turned around and looked out the window, ignoring the conversation.

"_That Gary Oak doesn't sit well with me. He's gotten a lot scarier now...I don't know what she sees in him. I hope she's knows what she's getting into..." _

The taxi eventually drove pass a sign saying, "Cerulean City. 13 miles away."

The taxi drove off into the road to the city. The three sisters stood there in front of the Gym. They walked in pass the lobby and went through a door behind the front desk. They dropped their bags. The three were in the kitchen of their house. The group walked into the living room where Ash and Misty were on the couch watching "Poke Now!"

"MISTY BABY!", Daisy yelled and stretched her arms out for a hug. Misty looked and saw her sisters standing there with a surprise look on her face. She got up and hugged her sisters while Ash watched them.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet settled in and talked for a while until noon showed up on the clock. Ash got up and stretched. "Well I should be going....It's nice to have you three back!" The three sisters smiled and said thank you to Ash sweetly. He grabbed his ice bag and when out the back way of their Gym/house. When the door closed, the sisters leaped up and surrounded Misty. The red head looked confused.

"What the hell?-"

Daisy bent down to Misty's level and darted questions at her. "So you were alone in the house with a BOY!? You've got a lot of nerve! What's with the ice bag in his hand? Did he hurt himself? How was your trip here to Cerulean? Did you hear the news about that boy who disappeared in Mt. Moon?!....."

Misty stood up and ran out of the circle. She turned back to her sisters. "Hey, get off my back! Ash told you that he bumped his head bad so we went to the hospital, and Ash is my FRIEND. He's too dimwitted to make a move on me anyway."

Violet raised an eyebrow and tossed her hands in the back of her. "Dimwitted, or all an act to lower your guard. Boys will do ANYTHING to get what they want. Even faking their personality."

Lily looked to the ground to the remark Violet made to Misty. The truth is, Daisy and Violet didn't get off the subject of Gary Oak in the car, which made her worry about Gary Oak.

"_Would he fake it?"_, Lily thought.

Ash walked through his front door and looked around. The den was empty. The whole house was silent. He walked around to look for a note, but he saw a letter. It was placed on the coffee table. Ash picked it up. He scanned it for a little bit and his heart stopped. He read the letter out loud.

_Dear Ash,_

_Your grown up Ash, so please take this like an adult. I'm sick of being single...It's not you, it's me. I've gone husband hunting up in Jhoto with a few friends. I'll be gone for a month or two. Please don't panic, I've brought food for you to last you for 2 months. Plus you'll be gone looking for a job all day, I HOPE. If you find one, call me! _

_Now I can't trust you to be alone all 2 months so I asked Gary to stay over with you to watch you and keep you company! Won't that be nice? You can have sleepovers and stuff. You can have a party for your friends. JUST DON'T BREAK NOTHING, AND THE HOUSE BETTER BE SPOTLESS LIKE THERE WASN'T EVEN A PARTY. Pray for me to find a man! If I do, I'll make sure that he's good enough to be your dad. I'll call both Gary's and our house to check up on you! Have a wonderful time with Gary! _

_Love Mom_

_P.S. There's thawed chicken in the sink. All you have to do is wash down the blood and cook it in the oven._

Ash crumpled the letter in his hand. "G-G-Gary is going to stay here. FOR TWO MONTHS WITH ME?!?!", he screamed. He walked over and fell on the couch. Ash let out a big sigh. He didn't notice that he fell asleep until he heard the doorbell ring.

Ash grunted and looked at the door. The window showed darkness outside. He looked at the clock. 6:40PM. Ash rubbed his temples....He was more tired than he thought. Ash NEVER had slept that long before. He wobbled to the door and unlocked it. Swung it open and his heart sunk a little.

Gary stood there with an envious grin smacked on his face. He had his same attire when Ash encountered him earlier, except he had a bag with him. Ash blinked at Gary tired. Gary raised an eyebrow. He made a fist and tapped Ash's head hard.

"What's wrong Ashy boy? Didn't get enough sleep last night? You were partying last night. That explains the ice bag earlier."

Ash pushed Gary's fist away. "Knock it off. I'm just tired. I didn't do any partying. I'm not an animal like you."

Gary made a face. "Oh is that so? Then where were you last night?" He walked passed Ash and flopped on the couch. He turned on the TV to sitcoms. Ash closed the door, and walked pass Gary to the kitchen. Gary looked at Ash walking. "Aren't you gonna tell me?"

Ash turned on the light to the kitchen. "You know. Me and Misty went through Mt. Moon....." Gary got up from the couch and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Ash was digging out a pan for the chicken to bake in.

Gary walked slowly to Ash. "I know but something else happened...I know it. You have a wraps on your neck....I haven't seen you with bandage wraps on your neck ever since our little party adventure a while back." Gary smiled at Ash, knowing that he remembers getting Ash drunk and lying about it to his Mom, telling her that Ash had a "little fall". Ash slammed spices on the island counter along with the pan. Gary walked around the island counter, analyzing the spices.

"Whatcha cooking?", he asked.

"Baking chicken my Mom laid out.", Ash answered. Gary walked to the sink and saw the chicken wrapped tightly, soaking it the dead chicken blood. He smiled widely, hatching a scheme.

Ash stood up and turned around to see Gary holding the pack of thawed chicken. Ash looked at him confused. "Do you want to help?" Gary laughed to himself and reached for the light switch. He turned the lights off. It was pure black. The only thing that was keeping the room lit was the outside lights shining from the window onto the island counter.

Gary started to walk towards Ash slowly. Ash eyes widened, remembering the last time Gary walked towards him like that. He started to run but it was too late, Gary snatched his shirt and threw Ash on the counter, smashing the spices and pan to the ground with a loud crashing sound. Ash scrambled, trying to feel the counter in the darkness, but Gary leaped up on the island counter with Ash, sitting on Ash's stomach. He held down Ash's neck, making him immobile. Ash started to breathe heavily.

"W-What are you doing?!!?", Ash squealed out of his throat. He couldn't see Gary's face or upper body. All he saw was Gary's lower arm holding him down and the other hand holding the thawed wrapped chicken. Ash heart started to pound out of control. Something about the dark was getting to him......He felt odd....He started to see white outlines of the kitchen like if the lights were on. Was he seeing in the dark? Ash blinked hard and moved his head to the side, struggling to get free.

Ash saw Gary lean himself into the light only to see his pupils small and his eye dilated. Gary laughed in an evil tone. Ash shivered.

"What's wrong Ashy boy? You scared?....You shouldn't be....your just like me." Ash eyes widened at the remark. _"Just like him?" _Gary leaned his head in. "Yeah. I know what happened in Mt. Moon. My friends tell me that they saw this edible Pikachu in Mt. Moon and cornered it. Just when they were about to eat it, some red head crashed in, stole the Pikachu from them, and tried drowning them . I heard one of the Zubats bit a black haired boy with a blue jacket, but only with one fang...Just like I was bitten..." Gary pierced a hole in the thawed chicken wrap with his sharp fingernails. He held the pack above Ash's head. Gary tipped the packet and let some of the chicken blood drip on Ash's forehead one drop at a time.

*****Drip*......*Drip*......*Drip*

Ash stared at the blood being dropped on his head. Some ran into his head. His heartbeat raced....He felt urges....to taste something....Ash was thirty....hungering for....a substance...a certain substance....The urges drove him crazy and dizzy. Gary spotted Ash's look to try the chicken blood. He smiled a fanged smile. His hand that was holding Ash's neck down removed the bandages from his bite wound. Letting the wound "breathe". Gary looked at Ash closer. Ash was getting shaky. Gary moved the dripping down to Ash's mouth.

Ash closed his mouth tightly, until a slim drip went passed his lips. The urge began to pickup.....his hunger rose....this substance was this....he was craving....for blood....Ash opened his mouth a little to drink the chicken blood. Gary saw Ash open his mouth for more and tipped the chicken down more so more blood would run out. Ash continued to drink the chicken blood with Gary staring down at him, smiling at him tauntingly. He felt his mouth tingle...and get longer...he clinched his teeth together and felt fangs in his teeth....Ash opened his mouth for more but no more blood came out of the packet. Gary lifted the packet up and grinned.

"See?....Didn't you like the blood?", he smirked.

Ash sat up and wiped his mouth. He looked up at Gary with widened eyes, pupils small and dilated eyes. "Y-Y-yes...." His hair was scuffled a bit. He breathed a little hard. Wanting more to quench his thirst...Gary rubbed Ash head and smiled to him.

"Don't worry....I'm going out in the town with Lily tonight. Come with me and you'll get all the blood to quench your thirst...."

The light outside flickered and flashed off with a dark feeling in the air.

…_.::::End of Chapter 2::::...._

Sorry it took so long! Grr.....I have to go back to school next week....I'm so not ready.....Fuck my grades, some of the teachers at my school aren't cut out for teaching.


	4. Choice

Sorry it took so long. But the wait is over! Senior year is here, and I'm almost free. A lot has happened this past couple of months but I'm here. Enough talk...

….::::Chapter 3-Choice::::...

Cerulean City at night was a sea of neon lights and excitement of Friday night. The city limits were crowded with groups of people laughing, walking, and everything in between. Cars rushed against the curves of the streets that ribboned through the economic jungle.

At the Cerulean Gym/House, Lily was adorned in her room in front of a mirror, reflecting her hair down. She got up and brushed her dark violet cocktail dress down to the tip of her upper knee. Lily looked at her alarm clock. "6:40 PM...He'll be here at seven o'clock...I should call him..." She walked to her cellphone, and picked it up. She paused and looked down.

"I can't call him...He'll think I'm desperate for him." Lily slammed her cell into her little purse and walked out her room door. A slam of her door echoed through the hallway. Violet walked out her room and looked at Lily walking out.

"Where are you going?"

Lily stopped but didn't turn around. "Out...in the city..."

"You driving or..."

"I'm going with Gary Oak."

Violet folded her arms in disapproval. She sighed. "Seriously?..."

Lily finally turned around. "Listen, I didn't ask for your damn approval. Your not my mom so I don't even know why I should care for your opinion."

Violet dropped her arms. "I know Mom isn't here! I'm your sister! My opinion should be more important than our own mother's."

Lily looked at the clock. "Gary picking me up at seven...I'm going..." Violet ran and grabbed Lily's arm.

Lily turned. "What?" Violet gave her a look of concern. "Listen...I know Mom not being here has got you a little rattled up but it's no excuse for you to be all angry at me! Sorry if I'm cutting into your personal life but I just don't like Gary Oak being with you at night, in the city, ALONE."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What am I? 16 now?"

"Your 21 years old. All I'm asking from you is to act your age and have dignity. Don't let him pressure you into anything.", Violet said in concern.

"Fine...Can you let me go now 'Mom'?"

Violet sighed and let her grip go. Lily smiled at her and went out the door. The purple haired woman stood there in worry.

"So this is how Mom used to feel about us when going out. I just got a bad feeling about tonight..."

* * *

Lily looked at her watch. Seven o'clock sharp and Gary wasn't in front of Lily's house/gym. She looked up the road and saw a black sports car that could seat 4 people speeding up to the Gym. The car came to a screeching stop right in front of her. Lily flinched and stepped back a step. The passenger's side window rolled down, revealing a man in a black leather jacket, wearing a purple t-shirt that had a zubat on it saying, "Going Batty?", dark blue jeans, and black shoes.

Lily stepped up to the car and leaned down and looked at the driver. It was Gary, but it really didn't look like 'him'. His appearance made him look way older than Lily. He was wearing shades. Gary tipped his glasses down to get a good look at Lily.

"You gonna just stand there or what?"

Lily blinked. "Well...It's just that...you look older..."

Gary looked at his front mirror. "Really?...Hmm..."

She got into the car and buckled up. "Ready?"

Gary nodded and reached for the stick to switch to drive..._-BZZZZZZZ!-_

He reached in one of his jacket pockets and pulled his phone out. He looked at it with disagreement. Gary opened the door and got out. "Just a minute Lily, if you don't mind?" Lily shook her head no. Gary slammed the door and stepped went to the side of the Gym. When he got far enough from the car, he held his phone to his ear.

"What is it?"

"_Gary. Did you get Ash to join us?"_

Gary grinned victoriously. "Thawed chicken blood really does something useful...He couldn't resist chicken blood...Who can?"

Laughing was heard on the other side of the line. _"Excellent. What have you brought us to eat tonight?"_

Gary turned around to Lily sitting in the car, applying makeup on her face. "A pink haired girl, she's an O-type...the rarest of all blood types!"

"_Haven't had O-type in forever! This is a night never to forget."_

"Couldn't agree anymore...", Gary licked his top lip on that remark, "But first, I have to get a certain girl off my ass."

"_Just don't let her know that your...one of us..."_

"Too late for that shit..."

"_YOU TOLD HER?"_

"HELL to the NO. She's close to figuring it out...I think...She may already know."

"_Then kill her!"_

"It's not that easy...Bet she's just WAITING to tell the police...", He clinched his fists tightly.

"_How old is she?"_

"Around 17-ish, she's turning 18 this year."

"_They'll never believe her. They'll think she's been drinking with friends."_

Gary raised an eyebrow, "I hope. Listen I have to go, I'll be by the Chariot Bar. I'm gonna try to get her alone there by the river where we can take her..."

"_And no one will ever know what happened to her..."_, laughing came from the other line.

Gary laughed to himself. "Exactly...Be there in hour."

"_An hour right. See you there."_ -click!-

Gary bleeped his phone off. He smiled to himself, and walked to the side window of the house part of the Gym. He peered through the window, and saw Misty brushing her hair in a mirror. He continued walking to the back door near Misty's room. It was open. He walked quietly to Misty's room. The door was wide open, unfortunately for her, but she was in her own universe.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Ash told her about what happened to him. "It's...unreal...how can someone just do that...", she said to herself while brushing her hair. Putting down her brush, she went into thought on how Ash was so...resistant to the bites.

"If Ash was bit once then, according to the legend, he should have...changed into those freaks at Mt. Moon, but he didn't. When he got bit by that Zubat with one fang, his personality changed until the sunlight shined on him, and he fainted. When he woke up, he's was normal...Oh Ash, what's happening to you...Gary...everything?"

"So you _do_ know."

Misty got up and rapidly turned around to find Gary standing there, leaning on the wall, content. Her heart skipped a beat and yelled, _**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? How did-"**_

Gary walked up to her. "Maybe you should lock your back doors in this place."

Misty got a hold of herself and put her guard up. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on your date with Lily?", she said in a mocking tone.

He walked up in front of her and stuck his finger in front of her. "She doesn't matter now, what matters now is YOU." He put his hand down and looked at her outfit. Gary spotted shoes on her feet.

"Going somewhere?", he asked sternly.

Misty looked to the side. "What's it to you?", she said with a smirk. Gary detected what she was really going to do tonight. He grabbed her shirt, held her up and slammed her into her bed. She rolled right into the wall painfully. Misty grunted and tried to get up.

Gary's shadow engulfed her as he stood over her. His tone was with annoyance.

"_**LISTEN REDHEAD. If you follow me and you damn sister on our date together, I'll make sure you'll never get in my way ever again."**_

Misty pulled herself up. "Is that supposed to scare me?", she said tauntingly.

Gary reached out and pulled her shirt to him again. His pupils began to go small. "Just remember who's has a better chance in winning...", he grinned, showing his needle pointed fangs to her.

Misty shivered. "I know what you did to Ash! You bit him!"

"I knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut, but you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Misty's eyes went wide. "You..."

Gary shook his head. "No, I didn't kill him, but lets just say he's in my gang now..."

"You think I'm just going to sit here and just let you get away with this?"

Gary slammed her on the wall, which rattled the frames on the wall. She landed on her bed with aches in her back. He walked to her signature red bag filled with almost all her pokeballs. Gary took the bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Lets see how far you get without your precious water pokemon to protect you now." He walked out to the back door. Gary stopped in Misty's doorway and turned to her.

"One last thing, I'd watch for anyone named Craig. You know the one you almost drowned in Mt. Moon with the others? He's out for you Misty. Get in my way and I'll let him deal with you. He's itching to know what you taste like..." He walked out laughing to the horrors he warned on Misty.

When the back door slammed. She wobbled to the floor. "T-T-That asshole..." She held her arm that was slammed into the wall. Misty got on her knees and pulled out an old shoe box from under the bed. She opened it, revealing a small pokeball. She picked it up and pushed the box under the bed again. Misty stood up and walked out the back door to catch up with Gary.

"You didn't get all my pokemon Gary."

Gary walked to his car and opened the trunk and swung Misty's bag in.

"There. Keep those hidden." He said to his trunk and walked to the driver's seat of the car. Misty ran out from the side of the Gym. When she arrived to the front, the black sports car drove off into the road towards the city.

She took out the pokeball and clicked it large. "I promised myself that I wouldn't use him until it was an emergency, but this is a sheer catastrophe and I need him." She threw her pokeball violently into the night sky.

"GO TOGEKISS!"

The ball busted white light out and formed an elegant bird-like creature that yelped in grace, and floated down in front of Misty, waiting for her commands. She jumped on Togekiss' back. "Lets go togekiss! To the center of the city!" She pointed to the tallest buildings in the city. The bird pokemon defied the wind and flew above the city for a better view.

"Your not going to stop me from saving my sister and Ash."

Togekiss flew into the night sky.

The river near Cerulean was flowing in a rapid pace due to the dam generating electricity to the city. Up the stream were shops and bars around the water that ran through the city. Boats were perched on the sides of the river tied up for the day of fishing and other markets. There was one bar that seemed to have the greatest life in all the river blocks.

The Chariot Bar.

It is interesting bar to go to. A live alternate music band was performing tonight for tip money and was actually soothing to all the people at the bar and people eating with friends and family. With the large double square bar built when renovating the place, gave it more jobs for bar tenders and a lot of business.

People were walking with drinks and talking their jaws off. Even though in all the confusion, people still were able to have a good time. The black sports car couple walked in the bar and sat in the circular leather booths.

A waitress came to their table and pulled out a notepad. "Welcome to The Chariot Bar. What can I get for you this wonderful evening?"

Lily tapped her lip in thought. "Umm...I'll just go for a lime margarita and 6 crab biscuits with it." The waitress scribbled away and turned to Gary. "And you sir?" Gary looked at her, "I'll have a...Bloody Mary, and make it strong." The waitress nodded. "Okay well, since you look so young, I'm going to have to ask for some I.D. Please?", she asked Lily

Lily pulled her official Pokemon trainer card out. The woman looked at the card and nodded. "Okay miss your alright." She looked at Gary. "Now you look old enough to be 27." The waitress laughed and walked off with their order.

Lily looked at Gary. She put up her card. "A Bloody Mary?" Gay looked at her. "What? Too much?"

"No but...I never thought that you would like that kind of drink...and why do you look older? You've been smoking?"

"No baby. I ain't into nicotine. Plus that stuff would stink up my car."

"Your right...Sorry for thinking that about you."

Gary scooted next to Lily and placed his arm around her. "I forgive."

"I mean, your not that much of a bad person."

"What are you talking about?", Gary asked in concern.

"Well...", she started, "My sisters think that your not the best kind of friend, I mean you sort of play with Ash rougher than you should. I know your boys but there are limits...Plus you have been acting weird lately..."

Gary looked down at the table, looking ashamed. "That's always me. The big bad person. Just because I have the ability to grasp skills and train pokemon to their full potential, I'm a show off..." Lily turned to Gary and held his left hand. "I'm sorry! I didn't try to make you look like a bad person. I think your a great person. It's just that some people just need to level themselves with you."

He felt compassion for Lily's defense for him. Gary was always a bad person to his sisters. He regrets liking the blonde one. It was sad that he wanted to eat a girl who stuck up for him when the world seemed to knock him down.

"_Can't believe I'm starting to feel bad about eating Lily, but the gang is counting on me for this night's meal... Did I get the wrong girl?"_

Gary frowned for what he was going to to this night. A sound of sizzling made Gary flinch. He started to hold his head in slight pain. Gritting his teeth, he got up from the booth. Lily looked up at him. "Where are you going?" Gary looked back at her. "Outside for some air...", with that said, he bolted out to the deck.

He took the stairs to the second leveled building outside. The outside deck was quiet, no one was out. Gary leaned on the wall and turned to the wall, holding his aching head.

"What the fuck is up with this headache?", he shouted to himself.

"_**Your mistress, that's what the fuck is up."**_

Gary looked up in concentration on this telepathic conversation. He stared at the brick wall.

"_What's the deal with you giving me this damn headache! I'm doing what you said!"_

"_**That's not the problem! I'm feeling a little bit of REGRET from your heart."**_

"…_..."_

"_**I'm waiting Gary."**_

"_Can't I get some other girl? I picked the wrong girl...she's sticking up for me when everyone else is calling me a bad person."_

"_**I DON'T GIVE A RATTATA'S ASS ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS HER!"**_

Gary snarled at her. _"Well I don't care about YOUR feelings towards her either! I mean, she probably can persuade everyone to get off my ass and get everyone to agree that I'm doing anything funny."_

"_**I don't know Gary...It sounds like a good plan, but the group at Mt. Moon are going to expect something to eat."**_

"_Let me worry about that. Leave it to me, and I'll guarantee that I'll get somebody tonight."_

"_**Just don't attract too much attention. Oh and let me handle your little breakage of feelings, it appears that your old self tried to break out."**_

Gary's vision got dark for a minute and felt a little dazed. When his vision returned, he felt the new emotions coming back to him just like when he was first changed. He grinned sinisterly to himself in success of his new emotions of looking out for number one, him.

His eye color got darker brown than they should have been. He breathed in the riverside air and exhaled in relief.

"_Ahh, yes...much better than before. Thanks mistress."_

Humming of laughter was heard in Gary's head. _**"Always looking after my minions. One more thing, get Ash out of that trunk in your car. He's about to suffocate."**_

Gary smacked his head in forgetfulness._ "God dammit! I forgot about him! Have to go."_

The mistress sighed. _**"I must look after my minions..."**_

The connection was broke and Gary rushed around the bar to get to his car. While running, he checked around to see if anyone was watching him. Didn't want questions about why was a person was in his car's trunk.

Meanwhile, 50 stories above ground...

Togekiss was gliding above the city slowly. Misty was looking around for Gary's black sports car, but couldn't find it. She had lost his car through the underground tunnel that went under the railroad stationary in Cerulean.

"Damn. It. All! I can't find his car anywhere...Lily talked about going to some bar near the river...They're probably there by now. Let's go by the river near the middle of the city."

Togekiss obeyed and flew lower to look out for the river that ran through the city. He spotted running water and glided toward it. Misty looked up and down the river. She spotted a bar full of people outside the front. Misty scanned the parking lot and found a black sports car, just like Gary's.

"That has to be it. Take us down by those bushes on the side."

The two landed behind the bushes, and ducked down. Misty pulled out her only pokeball and held it out to Togekiss. "I may need you again, so be ready. Togekiss return." The radiant red light beamed the bird pokemon back into its little home. She tuned toward the bushes and looked through to spot Gary rushing to his car.

"So he IS here. I've got you now you bastard.", she told herself. Misty knelt down lower and kept silent to see what Gary was doing. He took one last turn around for people. "Good clear", he mumbled. Misty raised an eyebrow to the remark. Gary pulled out his car keys and clicked a button. The trunk door flew open. A figure got up from the trunk and hung on to the side of the car, gasping for air. Misty squinted her eyes, and her breath was taken away.

The figure soon focused into Ash stepping out of the trunk, wobbling a bit on his feet. Gary pushed Ash out of the way and closed his trunk.

"Hurry the hell up! Someone might see us!", he whispered loudly to Ash.

"I've been stuck in that trunk for a hour! Piss off...", the black haired boy said through his teeth. Gary put his left arm around Ash and pointed to the bar.

"Now listen Ashy-boy, I've got a girl in there I'm trying to get alone out on the deck. You hide underneath the deck. The bar was built on a hill so be careful not to slip into the water. The current is so strong that if someone tried to help you, they would be dragged in too."

Ash swallowed at that thought.

"Don't worry, our gang can help you but we're not so compassionate so don't fall. Three other guys in leather jackets are going to be there waiting. Look for the one named Don. He had long, dark green hair that goes past his shoulders slightly. Tell him that your Ash, the new guy, and the rest is steady."

Ash nodded, and grinned. "This is so exciting. I've never tasted a real person's blood before , let alone their body. It seemed gross to see someone's organs but now...it's different."

Gary smiled. "A lot more change is going to happen that you'll like."

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ash was one of them now. She was still and starred into space. "No...," she whispered, "Not Ash too...Please don't do this Ash..."

The spiky, black haired one walked to the side near the bushes Misty was hidden in. He walked past Misty's bush and went on. Gary walked to the side with Ash stopped him. "One last thing, if you see that Misty bi*ch anywhere, get rid of her." Ash stood there, remembering his first friend when he was going out trying to be a Pokemon Master, but abandoned the dream in the Sinioh region. He met a girl named Dawn that lied about her age to him so he might go with her on being a coordinator. Misty remembered when Ash came to the Gym in disgust on what happened to him with Dawn.

He said to Misty that Dawn was really 16 years old and dressed like a slut. She tried to get him into bed so many times that it wasn't even funny. Not even Brock was that desperate for someone, which made us glad he got someone to like him back. Ash told Misty that Dawn had the shortest skits and would always pull his hand to her hip. Misty got sick of hearing about Dawn's acts and changed the subject. Ash told her that she met another girl named Lyra. Misty commented that the name sounded made up. He told her that she wore a overall suit that looked like a one piece swimsuit. She couldn't talk about Ash's "wonderful" past anymore.

When Misty was done remembering a time in the past with Ash, the two were gone. She got up and brushed herself off and walked on the porch of the bar. "Can't believe I dazed off there...I've got to find Lily and tell her what happening." She walked to a window and looked in. People but no sign on Gary and Lily. When she looked down, she saw their heads cut off by the backs of the booth. Misty leaned her head on the window and listened to their conversation.

"This is useless. I can't hear nothing with all those people in there. Just have to look..."

The couple were just having their drinks and talking. Misty walked to the steps on the side of the porch. She saw the hilly side of the bar that lead to the gushing river current in the water. Misty swallowed nervously. "M-Maybe I can get a better view b-by the cliff. I just need to be careful...that's all...", she agreed.

Misty walked toward the back of the bar to see the hill become more of a steep cliff. Water knocked on the bottom of the boulders, making a loud sound to come into contact.

"The water should cover the sound of me creeping on the cliff." She took a deep breath and jumped on the cliff on all fours. The cliff was surprisingly angled downward enough to stand on it, but the bottom was completely steep. It stretched about half the size of the bar. Misty still on all fours, crawled to the side of the deck. She looked up and saw no one. She ducked back down. "Damn! They're not there..." Misty paused and heard mumbling.

She crawled carefully under the deck, her hair brushing against the bottom of the wood of the deck. It was dark, but light enough to see. The hard dirt in her gripping hands as she went got stuck to her hand as Misty went. She stopped when the mumbling was understandable.

"How long do we have to stay here? My right hand is hurting!"

"QUIET YOU! You have long nails, use them!"

"I'm so hungry...should've ate that rat I saw a while ago..."

"Well isn't that your fault."

"What does human taste like?"

The talking stopped. Misty tried to recognize the voice. She carefully crawled a few more inches to hear.

"It tastes like chicken."

"No it doesn't! It tastes like...steak but raw and more chewy if you don't eat it right away."

"Steak? I've had cooked steak before, but not raw."

"Don't worry newbie. Your taste buds have changed. Human is going to taste like the best thing you've ever had."

Misty knew that had to be Ash. It sounded like him, always asking questions. She looked up and spotted a man figure. Creeping a little closer to find four male figures. Misty started to sweat. "How can I take on four guys? Including Gary! I need Togekiss for this..." She backed up a little and reached for Togekiss's pokeball.

Misty tried to pull it towards her but soon she wished that she hadn't. The pokeball slipped out of her reach and tumbled down the hill, hitting the rocks, and making noises. The talking paused as the pokeball made it's way down to the end of the steep cliff and fell in the middle of the boulders repelling the water. It sat there content, the water moved it little by little but not swept up in the current.

The redhead's heart sank. Her only pokemon, only friend, only help she had was at the bottom of the cliff in the boulders. Totally out of her reach, Misty started to curse herself out in her head._** "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What dumbass drops a pokeball! Now what am I going to do!"**_

The four men looked where the sound was coming from and turned their heads to the start of the cliff.

"Looks like we're not alone boys...", a shadow said.

"Should we attack them now?",another shadow whispered.

"No. Let them stay...they're not moving for a while. That may have been their only pokemon.", the first shadow said, unknowingly right about his hyponesis.

Misty swallowed nervously at the sight of where her pokeball tumbled down. Trying to get it back would be suicidal and jumping in the water is way out. She would never even reach the boulders in time when the current will pull her to the center down the river to who knows where. _"There has been stories that river will transport you anywhere in the Pokemon world. It could be to the next town or all the way in Sinioh...Some say it's cursed...I can't get my togekiss's pokeball...It'll kill me. I'll just have to grab Lily and get out through the bar. That's the best I've got..."_ Misty scooted back as far as she could until the obtuse angle of the cliff was on her back. Sweat drops formed on her face, hoping her plan would work.

It wasn't long until the sound of a door swinging open echoed outside. Misty picked up her head and listened. _"I really hope this is them..."_

"Wow Gary, I didn't know you beat that many trainers! I really didn't know you beat Ash Ketchum 10 times! In one year!"

Misty heard a sniffling sound on the other side of the cliff. _"Yep this is definitely Lily. Believing anything..." _She got up steadily and got on all fours. She crawled backward toward the side of the deck.

"Yeah, that Ash is such a wimp. Glad he gave up being a pokemon master if he was getting beat so many times by only one person!"

More sniffling sounds came from the other side. "That fucking jerk! He didn't beat me 10 times!", a whispering voice came from the other side of the cliff. Lily looked around in confusion. "You hear that?" Gary put his arm around her for comfort. "Oh I didn't hear anything babe. It was probably just the birds talking nonsense.", he said strictly at the end of his sentence. Lily stepped to the end of the deck and put her hands on the long rail that stretched all around the deck. The Moon in the dark blue sky was half showing itself to Earth. The clouds were moving in a quick pace as the wind currents flowed above the atmosphere.

"So...Gary...Is all that stuff is true?"

"Unbelievable as it is, yes it is. Not a lot of people know about it and we only come as a group in the afternoon time. Some people call us monsters for doing some of the actions that we do, but once your really with us, you'll see that it's for the better of the world."

As she crawled carefully back on two feet, Misty could only wish what Gary was talking about. She knelled down and peeked at them through a couple of chairs stacked up between big potted bushes. "Is he saying what I think he's saying to Lily?", she whispered to herself. Lily turned straight to her date with a serious look. Gary straightened up and was prepared to listen.

"I know it's life changing, but I'm bored being the same old me...", she paused, "I know I'm young but I want a little spice in my life! I want to like I want to and not have to get criticism from my parents and sisters on everything I do. I'm an adult and they keep me locked in the house, thinking I'm happy! Well I'm not!" She looked down at the wooden deck, realizing she was yelling out. "I...I just want some freedom...like Misty...She went on a journey with 2 boys! One older and one the same age! Our parents let her go off with two boys alone while I couldn't even go to the beach with some of my friends! What the hell is wrong with that picture? Misty thinks she's got it all tough! Well she has a life! She can go wherever she wants! If I go out, it's a bad thing...Why can't I get a life? Why can't my parents just let me go?" Lily stopped and wiped her eyes. She turned to the currents with a heavy heart.

Gary stood there, gathering all the emotions he was thrown at. He stood there, staring at Lily turned away from him, thinking of the situation. Gary walked to Lily and pulled his arm around her for comfort. Lily responded by leaning her head on his chest.

Misty turned away from her eavesdropping and shook her head, having no idea what her older sister's real colors were. She cover her face with her hand, and sunk down to the grassy ground.

"Lily...I had no idea...Why didn't you tell someone?..."

The couple stood there on the deck, alone. The bar seemed not there when you see the two there together. Misty knelled back up, and looked at the couple. Gary had his head leaned on Lily's. Misty climbed up on the deck on all fours, and crawled behind the bush. She peeked through the bushes.

Lily wiped her eyes again. Gary looked down at the sad younger middle sister. He leaned in on her Lily's left ear. "Are you sure about this?" Lily didn't turn her head.

"Yes. Do it, bite me...fill the rest of life with excitement."

Misty stood and gasped. She stepped back a few steps, knocking into chairs. She tripped on one chair and fell to the edge of the deck on her bottom. The couple stopped what they were about to do and turned to the mood killer. One chair managed to knock all the potted bushes down, therefore finally knocking down and breaking the glass patio table set. In one false swoop, she had totally exposed herself. Lily and Gary ran up to the edge of the deck to see who it was. Misty lifted herself from the smashed potted bush pieces and broken chair legs. She looked up at the two and tried to grin as innocently as possible in her natural life.

"S-surprise?...", Misty said through her teeth.

Gary frowned and gritted his teeth with frustration in his eyes. "_**REDHEAD**_", he only said with a snarl. Lily angrily put her hands on her hips. "MISTY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? Where you spying on us?" Both of them stared a death glare at Misty, waiting for an answer. Misty swallowed and got up carefully.

She sighed, "Yes I was...spying on you, but only for your own good!", she quickly added. Lily folded her arms, "O.K. And why is it for my good for you to spy on me on my date?" Misty saw Gary behind her, his eye twitching in annoyance. His expression clearly said, "I told you not to get in my way and you disobeyed my order. You will suffer now." She cleared her throat and calmly started to speak.

"Well I'll start with this, do you remember that disappearance of two boys all the way back in the 50's and what became of them described by their two female friends? It's time you know the truth Lily! Gary isn't what he appears to be! He's transforming into a Zubat-like beast! Just like that boy who didn't make it out of Mt. Moon the other day!"

Misty walked between the two, who stared at Misty's actions, into the center of the deck, and turned straight to Gary.

"Ash told me of Gary's first little 'action' of him biting Ash's neck, piercing the skin, and sucking out any blood that dripped out like a Zubat! Believe it or not, but Ash got the scars still on his neck from that incident a year ago! Compare the bite marks and they'll match to his teeth." She pointed to Gary, "Check his teeth now! He had fangs so sharp, they're like sewing needles! You think I'm lying but I'm not!" Lily looked at Gary and back at Misty, waiting for her confession to be over.

"If that isn't enough crap for this guy, before you two left for your little date, he snuck into my room though the back door! He slammed he against the wall over my bed, threatening my to bite me too!" Misty crossed her fingers together and shook her balled up hand to her sister, "Lily, please, don't do this! We can talk about this! You don't need to do this! You don't want to be like them...I want you to be my sister...A good person..." She looked at her older sister pleadingly, waiting for her response.

Gary's anger soon faded and looked at Lily. She stood there looking at Misty with a straight look, with hands on her hips. The pink haired girl soon shook her head and chuckled to her self. Misty looked at her sadly. Lily continued to chuckle to herself. She walked toward Misty but she went around misty, starting a circle.

"Oh Misty...", she laughed. Misty twirled to look at her with confusion. Her tone sounded...victorious. Like she knew it, has heard it, and already well aware of it. Lily paced around Misty in a circle. "You don't think I can be a good person? I did. I've been trying to be such a nice person, but I always get lip or get kicked in the face. Nice people don't get ANYWHERE...And I've tried to be a good sister too...",she laughed a little more to herself. "I'm done. I'm done being a woman who only appears by her parents or her oldest sister, being criticized for everything I try to do what fun to me, being last to have a say in anything, and being sick of this so called sophisticated society...You don't understand Misty. We're come from a Gym Leader family, which means everyone expects you to be high class. You just don't understand because you were always the young rebellious one, and everyone thought it was cute..."Lily stopped right behind Misty. The redhead looked at her with disbelief. She looked back to see Gary standing in front of her in the same distance of Lily, with folded arms and smiling meanly at her. His smile had a cocky attitude appearance.

Misty looked at both of them. "No..." ,she said pleadingly.

"Yes Misty...", Gary grinned evilly, "I told you not to follow us on our date. See what happens when you don't listen to someone smarter than you?"

"She always didn't want to listen to someone. Always the stubborn one." Lily flipped her hair. "Gary told this to me way before the incident happened. I have to say, I was shocked at first , but then it wasn't so bad. I could live the way I wanted to, not what Mommy and Daddy wanted to."

Misty looked at Lily like she wasn't her sister no more. "So...what was the point of this date?"

"Well we did want to catch up", Gary started, "But then, we thought of a plan to drag you here to get your nose out of our business. Permanently." He grinned, exposing his fangs.

"And yes...", Lily lifted her hand, "We do plan to get you out of our hair." She snapped her fingers in the air. Four shadow puddles formed around Misty the same distance as Lily and Gary. The puddles soon formed upward into figures. They transformed into the four men on the cliff that Misty saw. The one on Gary's left was Craig that Misty met in Mt. Moon. Another was named Don that she also met in Mt. Moon that was on Lily's right. On Lily's left was other man with dark red, short hair that looked older than Lily's age. And last was Ash on Gary's right.

The six people had Misty surrounded. All of them looking at her, waiting for her move. Misty felt the world spinning around her, she couldn't believe this was real. Is this how she would go? She felt Death standing behind her, waiting for her doom. Misty closed her eyes, accepting the fact that Lily was no longer her sister. Her hands moved into her pockets in her jean shorts. Craig cocked an eyebrow. "What's she pulling out?" Gary looked at Misty's hands digging out five small spheres no bigger that a pokeball in neutral size. They were pitch black, that made dust in Misty's hands.

"Are those smokescreen balls?", the dark red haired man asked.

"We can see pretty good through smoke. If you want to play hide and die, then just tell us then", Gary said. Misty looked at him, and raised both hands clinched.

"Let's see if you can see in blind light."

She closed her eyes and slammed the black balls on the wooden deck. A chemical reaction sparked when the balls hit the deck. A flutter of lights flashed around Misty, then a blast of glorious white light engulfed the whole area. It was like if a pokemon used flash but multiplied by 20. All the men turned around and yelled in pain. Lily simply closed her eyes in braced for impact. Misty opened her eyes and made a dash between Gary and Ash. She passed and kept running. The white light soon faded away, returning to normal lighting. The boys turned back and cleched their eyes.

"GOD. DAMN. IT. My eyes! They hurt!"

"Can't see!"

"What the hell was that?"

Gary was the first to retrieve his sight back. He looked up to find a person missing. He turned rapidly around to see Misty running. He gritted his teeth and ran towards her.

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!," he shouted at Misty.

Everyone else opened their eyes and saw what was happening. They followed him to the side of the deck. Misty felt her heart was going to explode due to the stress of her anxiety. She saw the side of the deck, until a cloud of black smoke appeared. It was Craig, blocking her only way out. She stopped and saw the other catching up to her. She looked at him.

"What's the matter? Dashed your hopes of escaping?", Craig asked with a smile.

Misty looked over the deck, then the bar door. The door was behind the group running toward her, so no use there. She ran toward the rail of the deck and jumped over it. Landing on the dirt and stiffened rocks of the cliff, she stood there.

The others looked at her, and did the same. Misty turned around ran toward the edge of the cliff. The water gushing on the rocks got louder as she ran. She stopped right at the dangerous edge. She looked down at the boulders blocking the water. She spotted a red dot that seemed familiar to her, it was Togekiss's pokeball. That was one thing she could be relieved of. Misty turned around to see that she was surrounded. The group had a distance to where Misty was. Probably scared of the cliff's edge would give due to their weight.

Misty's back was against gravity. Gary walked up to Misty with his arms folded. He flashed a grin at her again to her failure to escape.

"Well now redhead...It seems like your little trick to escape failed. It was actually pretty smart to pack flash balls with you, to say the least. Unfortunately for you. It seems that it slammed you in a worse situation than before, but you have a choice in this matter. Either we get to eat you, or you can just fall to your death...The fall won't kill you but that current may drown you for sure." Gary picked at his nails. "I'm not going to eat a soggy human,but the police probably won't find your body anywhere. So what's it going to be?"

Misty stood there, motionless, just waiting for a sign or a calling for her what to do. They stood there for a minute. Gary sighed in disapproval. "Okay redhead, you have to the count of 10 to figure it out or we'll do it for you."

"Ten", he started.

The clock was ticking away. Misty looked at the people staring down at her. She looked at Lily who was just standing there, waiting for something to happen.

"Nine"

"_I thought you were by best friend Lily...All those laughs we shared and all those times were just an act?...To cover up emotional distress...To do what you wanted to do..." _

"Eight"

Misty looked at Don and Craig who looked at her like she a next meal to them.

"Seven"

"_That poor boy...his sister was so determined to see him again...I couldn't bare for her to look at what her older sibling has become against his will. I bet his partner experienced the same thing."_

"Six"

She looked at Gary who was counting to her doom.

"_**Five"**_

"_You weren't always a mean person. I remember you telling me a few years ago why you were so cocky. Your older sister got more attention than you. Your parents didn't sometimes look at your achievements. When you didn't do something right, your parents would have said 'Why can't you be like Daisy?' I've been there so many times, we could relate so much. Your outlook on life gave you such a unique personality that you were acknowledged by so many people. You just wanted your parents to like you too for the way you were."_

"_**Four"**_

Misty looked at the dark red haired man.

"_**Three"**_

"_He looks older than Lily, probably thought the same thing as Lily. Wanted more in life than just being told what to do for the rest of his life."_

"_**Two"**_

She finally looked at Ash, the boy who made pokemon training the best thing in her life. He looked down at the ground, looked like he was fighting himself.

"_**ONE"**_

"_Ash...Words cannot express how much I feel towards you. Even though you were annoying at times and over dramatic, you were a true friend that I was lucky to have met. I know your fighting to get in control of yourself from this Zubat poison you've gotten. Your stronger than the others. You can control this...I know this. I'll...I'll...miss...you..."_

"Time's up!"Gary clapped his hands together. "What's it going to be redhead?", he asked her with a smile, exposing his fangs.

Misty twitched her eyebrows to the center of her forehead, and only said, "My name's Misty, and I will get my sister and my friends back..."

She raised her arms up to shoulder length and leaned backwards. The group widened their eyes in surprise of the choice the brave girl has done. Misty looked forward in determination of what choice she has chosen. Her feet finally didn't touch the ground anymore. She fell at the mercy of gravity. Misty dove forward in a swimmer's diving pose. As the sound of the water got louder and louder, she braced for impact of the gushing current. The pokeball was in seeing distance.

Misty finally hit the water. She dove up and clung to a boulder. It was a miracle that she didn't hit the rocks. She reached for the pokeball through the gushing water hitting her back. The pokeball finally found it's way into Misty's hand. A rumbling sound occurred under Misty. She moved a little. The rock gave away to the current. Misty screamed to the rock bouncing and roughing her around. Water splashed all around her. Her eardrums clapped to the water. Her hand holding dearly to the boulder slipped off. She screamed out as she went down the harsh waters.

Up on the cliff, the group looked down at what happened to their little trouble maker. Craig looked down at the boulders. The rest looked down stream. Lily turned her view to the back of the bar, feeling bad for her sister.

Gary turned around and walked a slow pace back to safe grounds. "She'll never survive. That girl may be screaming now, but the water's going to solve that problem. Now no one's in our way to our mistress's conquest."

"What is the 'mistress's' conquest?", the dark red haired man asked.

Lily turned to Gary. "I wanna know too..." He turned to the group. "Of course, her trusted commander of the whole thing knows all her plans. For being betrayed by a Ninetails turned her into a form of a pokemon half human freak, she's going to turn all the human race into hybrid pokemon. Everyone can be like her, have abilities, and everything. And just to boot, she's going to be the ruler of the new world since she molded it."

The group exchanged looks. "Hybrid pokemon?", Craig questioned. Gary nodded. "It sounds weird but it's cooler than it sounds since she's one, and she looks cool."

Lily walked to the safer grounds of the bar. "Well let's get going, that illusion isn't going to last against the back of the bar." The others followed Lily to the side of the bar.

"Where are we to go now?", Ash asked.

"Back to your new home.", Gary replied. Him and Lily got into the sports car and drove off. The others walked away.

On the other side of the bar, a familiar girl walked from the other side of the bar. She looked at the small group go to their "base". She clinched her fist and squinted her eyes in disgust. "Those...Monsters...", she paused, "Craig...I know this isn't you. That girl, Misty, was so brave and she's fighting her life in those currents. I've got to go and save her." She pulled out a pokeball, and ran to the cliff side where Misty fell. The girl threw her pokeball down and then jumped down the cliff to reveal herself riding on the back of a Pigiot. The gracious bird flew above the river.

"Go on down the river quick, try to spot a girl with red hair", she commanded. Pigiot flew down and rode above the gushing water. The bird pokemon spotted a human floating in the water's current. He bolted towards the girl and flew above Misty's body. The girl reached down and pulled with all her might to get Misty on Pigiot's back. The water soon released it's grip to Misty and she landed on Pigiot's back. The familiar girl rolled Misty on her back and did CPR for a minute. Misty finally coughed, but she was tired out. She didn't open her eyes, she was so exhausted.

The girl's skirt flowed in the wind above the water. She turned to look at Cerulean City getting smaller to the horizon. "We can't go back, they'll be looking for us. We know...But they don't know that I'm on to them..." She looked back at Misty. "I know a friend who can probably help us. She may live in Sinioh and it may be a long way but we need help with this..."

Misty grunted and twitched her eyes open just a crack. She felt wind blowing on her, clothing wet and wrinkled, and the taste of salt in her mouth. Looking up at her pilot, she recognized her savior of her doom.

"_It's that Lass from the Pokemon Center."_

…_::::End of Chapter 3::::..._

After 5 months! This chapter is finished! I'll be posting my fanart of the story on Rambobu on devaintart, just search the username. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long. I bet no one is waiting for this story now. ._.'' The chapters will be on that account too. So I promise the next chapter should be up in about one week. See you soon.


	5. Update for chapter 4

Update for the story so far….IT'S GONE!

:C

Okay, there's the story, my laptop has finally gone crazy. It keeps restarting itself when booting up. Even if I make it to my desktop, it'll restart when you click anything or even do nothing for 45 seconds! So basically, it's impossible to get my files for the story which means I have to retype chapter 4! And I was half way through with it, took a lot of time to type it too.

So I'm really sorry for those who are reading and looking out for updates. I'm getting a new laptop this weekend so I can work on it. The next chapter may be posted in January.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience! Thanks for visiting my update. :3


End file.
